The Naked Time
Streszczenie Enterprise orbituje wokół Psi 2000, planety, która w swojej dalekiej przeszłości wyglądała jak Ziemia, celem obserwacji jej bliskiego zniszczenia. Komandor Spock i młodszy oficer Joe Tormolen przesyłają sie w strojach ochronnych do zamarzniętego laboratorium, by poznać tajemnicę okropnej śmierci całego personelu naukowego. Tormolen nieostrożnie zdejmuje rękawicę, by podrapać się w nos, i nieświadomie wystawia obnażoną skórę na ekspozycję nieznanego czynnika. Po powrocie obaj zostają poddani dekontaminacji i szczegółowym badaniom, które przeprowadza doktor Leonard McCoy. Tormolen jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięty tym, co widział w laboratorium. thumb|Na orbicie Psi 2000 Kapitan Kirk i starsi oficerowie omawiają możliwe przyczyny wystąpienia zbiorowego szaleństwa. Wiedząc, że planeta wkrótce zacznie się zapadać i załoga musi być przygotowana na wszystko, Kirk pyta, czy podobna tragedia może powtórzyć się na pokładzie Enterprise. Spock przypomina o ograniczeniach technologicznych, ale Scotty twierdzi, że póki załoga będzie przy zdrowych zmysłach, można zaufać silnikom statku. Rozpoczyna się wczesna faza destrukcji planety. Tormolen, który poci się coraz bardziej i odczuwa narastające swędzenie ręki, siedzi w mesie. Podporucznik Sulu i podporucznik Kevin Riley żartują wesoło i usiłują wciągnąć Tormolena do rozmowy, lecz ten reaguje histerią. Chwyta nóż stołowy i grozi wszystkim dookoła. Sulu i Riley walczą z nim, aż Joe upada i rani się nożem. Leonard McCoy i siostra Chapel próbują uratować życie Tormolena, ale bez skutku. Skofundowany Leonard McCoy spekuluje, że jego pacjent po prostu stracił wolę życia. Zniszczenie Psi 2000 postępuje. Sulu i Riley, którzy pełnią teraz służbę, wykazują objawy infekcji i nie nadążają z korekcją orbity. Sulu opuszcza swe stanowisko, by trochę poćwiczyć. Riley niespodziewanie wykazuje niesubordynację wobec Spocka i przechodzi na irlandzki dialekt. Wysłany do ambulatorium rozpoczyna flirt z siostrą Chapel i zaraża ją nieznanym czynnikiem. Sulu, który wyobraża sobie, ze jest muszkieterem, biega półnagi ze szpadą po pokładzie, strasząc kolegów z załogi. Gdy jego stan się pogłębia, wraca na mostek i bierze Uhurę pod "opiekę", ku powszechnemu zdziwieniu nazywając ją "jasną panienką". Dopiero Spockowi udaje się obezwładnić go wolkańskim nerve pinch. Planeta zapada się, ale nie ma już jak skorygować kursu statku. Na wezwanie, skierowane do maszynowni, odpowiada "kapitan" Kevin Thomas Riley, który podstępem usunął z maszynowni ekipę i zamknął się tamn, rozpoczynając muzyczne show dla załogi. Zostało dwadzieścia minut do zniszczenia Enterprise, o ile moc nie zostanie przywrócona, a na domiar złego zaraza zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać. thumb|left|Nurse Chapel wyznaje miłość for Spockowi Spock usiłuje opanować sytuację, popędzając Scotta, by ten dostał się jakoś do maszynowni, obserwuje zachowanie załogi i sprawdza postępy McCoya. Siostra Chapel wyznaje Spockowi miłość i zaraża go, dotykając jego ręki. Skutek jest niemal natychmiastowy. "Panuję nad emocjami" mówi Spock i zaraz potem wyraża szczery żal, że nie może odwzajemnić afektów Chapel. Ignorując powtarzające się wezwania kieruje się do sali konferencyjnej, chcąc opuścić korytarz, nim do reszty straci kontrolę nad emocjami. Maszynownia zostaje wreszcie przejęta, ale Scotty odkrywa, ze Riley wyłączył wszystkie silniki, a ich ponowne uruchomienie zajmie co najmniej trzydzieści minut. Spadający w atmosferę Psi 2000 Enterprise ma najwyżej osiem. Możliwe jest odpalenie za pomocą zimnej fuzji antymaterii z materią, ale wymaga nadzoru Spocka. W międzyczasie Leonard McCoy odkrywa lekarstwo na infekcję. Kirk znajduje swego pierwszego oficera w pożałowania godnym stanie, rozmyślającego o tym, że nie potrafił wyznać miłości nawet własnej matce. Kirk wymierza mu mocny policzek, a wtedy Spock wyznaje mu, że nawet ich przyjaźń jest dla niego powodem do wstydu. Uderzony ponownie, odpowiada w końcu tym samym, infekując kapitana i powalając go na podłogę. thumb|Kirk patrzy na kancelistkę Rand Kirk]] mówi gorzko Spockowi, ze lepiej obywać się bez miłości i unosi się nad swym prawdziwym wielkim uczuciem, Enterprise, wspominając jednocześnie, jaka jest tego cena. Spock, który teraz już odzyskuje samokontrolę, idzie pomóc Scottowi z restartem silników, a Kirk znajduje w sobie dość sił, by wrócić na mostek. Po drodze szepcze do swego statku: "Nigdy cię nie utracę... nigdy." Kapitan zajmuje swój fotel na mostku.Rozkazy ą wydawane jasno ale wyleczony Sulu może wreszcie dokonać korekty orbity. Kirk patrzy z żalem na stojącą obok niego kancelistkę Rand, której nie wolno mu tknąć z powodu zależności służbowych. Spock i Scotty dokonują awaryjnego restartu. Próba kończy się sukcesem, i to z nieoczekiwanym efektem: wysyła Enterprise trzy dni wstecz. Może kiedyś zdecydują się tu wrócić, ale na razie Kirk daje rozkaz "cała naprzód"warp 1. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański. Orbitujemy wokół Psi 2000. Stara, obecnie zamarznięta planeta ulega samozniszczeniu. Nasza misja: zabrać zespół naukowców, obserwować destrukcję.'' *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 17.04.2. Naukowcy, których mieliśmy zabrać, nie żyją. System podtrzymywania życia został wyłączony, personel stacji zamarzł na śmierć. Przyczyna nieznana. Wracamy na orbitę, by dokończyć obserwacji.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Nasza orbita staje się coraz ciaśniejsza, musimy być w stanie najwyższej gotowości, ale, nie wiedzieć jak, całkowicie nowa i niezwykła zaraza dostała się na pokład.'' *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1704.4. Nie mamy kontroli nad statkiem, który schodzi po spiralnej orbicie w atmosferę planety. Jeśli nie uda się włączyć silników i przejąć kontroli, zostało nam dziewiętnaście minut życia.'' *''"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Enterprise spada po spiralnej, nie mamy kontroli, powłoka statku zaczyna rozgrzewać się wskutek tarcia o atmosferę planety.'' Pamiętne cytaty "O, poruczniku Uhura... przerwała mi pani piosenkę. Żałuję, ale dziś nie dostanie pani lodów." : - "Kapitan" Riley "O 19.00 będzie oficjalna potańcówka... W przyszłości cały żeński personel ma nosić rozpuszczone włosy. Zabronimy tez ostrego makiżu. Kobiety nie powinny wyglądac na "zrobione"" : - Jeden z rozkazów "Kapitana" Rileya' "Nie będzie dziś potańcówki." :- "Kapitan" Riley, odwołując rozkaz. "Obronię cię, jasna mpanienko!" "Przepraszam, nie jestem ani jednym ani drugim.!" : - Sulu i Uhura "Musi mnie pan tego nauczyć." "D’Artagnan do ambulatorium." : - Kirk i Spock, po użyciu "the pinch" żeby powalić Sulu "Zostaw mnie! Nie jesteś wyższy rangą i nie masz spiczastych uszu, więc puszczaj mój kark!!" : - Joe Tormolen "Kapitan – wyłączył silniki. Są kompletnie zimna. Ich ponowne uruchomienie zajmie co najmniej trzydzieści minut" (głos z interkomu) "Wchodzimy w atmosferę. Temperatura poszycia 2170 stopni" "Scotty!" "'' Nie zmienię praw fizyki; musze mieć trzydzieści minut!" : - '''Kirk', Uhura, i Scott "Musimy zaryzykować implozję – to nasza jedyna szansa!" "Nigdy tego nie próbowano." "'' Nie powtarzaj mi tego, oficerze naukowy! Skoro istnieje teoria, jest to możliwe! Być może skończymy w wielkiej kuli ognia nim słońce zajdzie ostatni raz nad tą planetą, ale musimy wykorzystać tę jedną na tysiąc szansę!" : - '''Kirk' and Spock "Nie stracę cię. Nigdy.." : - Kirk, do Enterprise "Mam piękną kancelistkę. Czy pan to kiedykolwiek zauważył, panie Spock? Pan ma prawo ją zauwazyć! Kapitanowi nie wolno...!" : - Kirk, do Spocka "Kocham pana, panie Spock. Pana, ludzkiego Spocka, i pana, Spocka wolkańskiego." : - Siostra Chapel do Spocka "Kapitanie, istnieje formuła na mieszankę... nigdy nie była testowana. To teoretyczna zależność mięczy czasem i antymaterią." : - Spock "Prosze sprawdzić czas, panie Sulu.." "'' Mój zegar idzie...'' wstecz, sir..." "A'' time warp... ''idziemy wstecz w czasie!" : - Kirk i Sulu "Cofnęliśmy się w czasie o 71 godzin, kapitanie, to jest o ostatnie trzy dni. Mamy trzy dni, które możemy przeżyć od nowa.." "Nie te ostatnie trzy dni." "To ujawnia nowe intrygujące możliwości, kapitanie. Znając formułę, będziemy mogli cofnąć się w czasie, kiedy zechcemy, na którejkolwiek planecie." "WMoże któregoś dnia zaryzykujemy, panie Spock" : - Spock i Kirk, Kulisy Historia i skrypt * http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/nakedtime.htm * Właściwie nie wiadomo, czemu Uhura, Spock i Kirk nie zarazili się od Sulu, gdy wtargnął ze szpadą na mostek i trzeba było go obezwładnić, skoro wirus, według późniejszych ustaleń, przenosił się z potem. * McCoy rozdziera bluzę kapitana przed podaniem zastrzyku, ale to tylko efekt dramatyczny. W późniejszych odcinkach zastrzyk podawanyu jest przez ubranie, a nawet skafander . thumb|A [[20th century Komputer E6B na mostku]] Efekty Ciekawostki * ThiTen odcinek jest uznany za ulubiony odcinek fanów gatunku.. * W swojej autobiografii Do gwiazd, George Takei wyznał, że to jego ulubiony odcinek. * Ten odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w jako "Najlepsza prezentacja dramatyczna". Image:Psi 2000 surface.pg.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie Psi 2000 Image:Psi 2000 science station.jpg|Nowa stacja naukowa na powierzchni Image:Chronometer, tosr.jpg|Nowy chronometr Sulu Image:Viewscreen Constitution-class.jpg|Ujęcie Psi 2000 z orbity Image:Enterprise enters orbit around Psi 2000 (remastered).jpg|Enterprise wchodzi na orbitę remasterowanego Psi 2000 Linki i odnośniki Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * Stewart Moss jako Tormolen * Majel Barrett jako Christine i * Bruce Hyde jako Riley Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako doktor McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako kancelistka Rand :And * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * William Knight jako zakochany załogant * John Bellah jako roześmiany załogant Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Christian Ducheau jako załogant #1 * Eddie Paskey jako Ryan * Woody Talbert jako załogant #2 * Ron Veto jako Harrison * Unknown actor jako Bobby de:Implosion in der Spirale en:The Naked Time (episode) es:The Naked Time fr:The Naked Time (épisode) it:Al di là del tempo (episodio) ja:魔の宇宙病（エピソード） nl:The Naked Time ru:Чистое время (эпизод) sv:The Naked Time Kategoria:Odcinki TOS